


Hoping For More Good Days

by Shenna



Series: Medieval AU [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also posted on wattpad and fanfiction.net, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, My First Fanfic, Nearly everyone in TG is here, SUPER SLOW BUILD, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenna/pseuds/Shenna
Summary: “Have you heard the news? ““Yeah, total bullshit, I say.  There’s no way our Prince’s going to be engaged to Kirishima Touka the Rabbit Kingdom’s Princess.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Tokyo Ghoul medieval AU where everyone is happy and alive. 
> 
> First of all, I say fuck canon. 
> 
>  
> 
> In this fanfiction, TG characters will live in a better world, (nearly) everyone is happy. This fanfic was inspired by my own medieval AU on tumblr so it will be 80% the same to the one on tumblr. Though I changed a few things, most of it will be just like this: http://shenna2002.tumblr.com/post/173161752521/tokyo-ghoulre-medieval-au-character-intro
> 
> Lastly, English is not my first language so please excuse me for any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Have you heard the news? “

“Yeah, total bullshit, I say. There’s no way our Prince’s going to be engaged to Kirishima Touka the Rabbit Kingdom’s Princess.”

“Aren’t we enemies? Truce over marriage? That’s hilarious, no amount of romance will bring back our dead soldiers in the late war!”

“I can’t believe this! What is King Arima thinking?”

“I can’t understand the royals. How can one simple marriage make us forget about all the blood that have been spilled?”

“I’m going to ruin the damn wedding, the royal family must be out of their mind if they think we will let someone who have the Rabbit Kingdom’s blood in their veins step a foot on our Kingdom!”

Arima Ken sighed heavily. He was standing in his room, in front of a large ornate window that gives a breath-taking view of the castle’s garden and its wrought iron gates.

Beyond the gates, were his beloved people. Some screaming aggressively, some banging their fists on the gates, some just stood there, quite, but the anger in eyes spoke enough. The guards were trying their best to calm the people down even though they themselves were also absolutely furious. No one can be calm when they have to endure hours of strangers screaming their ears off.

They don’t use violence to deal with the angry crowd. Violence methods was not acceptable under the Arima family's reign. They won’t rule this kingdom with cruelty and barbarism like how the Washuu family did.

After the announcement of his engagement with Princess Kirishima Touka of the Rabbit Kingdom, which occured two weeks ago, the whole Litch kingdom was thrown into chaos. Crowds of angry protestants gather outside the castle gates everyday, demanding to meet the King and the Royal Family.

They screamed, they begged, some even tried to climb the gates, anything to stop the marriage between him and Princess Kirishima Touka. When Kaneki first brought this problem up to Kishou, his father had simply waved it off as a temporary issue, Kaneki hadn’t believed so, but did not made any more comment and went on with his duties as the Crown Prince.

The hatred between the Litch kingdom and the Rabbit kingdom hasn’t been all about the death of thousand soldiers, it goes way back in the history. From the very start of Anteiku land, no kingdom had been particularly nice to eachother. At that time, the Washuu family still rules the Litch kingdom and they had caused blood bath wherever their knights passed. Through the history, they had killed some royals that were very loved and respected by the people of the Rabbit Kingdom.

The most recent death of Rabbit Kingdom’s royals caused by Washuu family was the death of Queen Hikari, wife of the regent King Arata. The Queen was extremely famous, not just in her kingdom but also in Anteiku land, she was widely known as both: a strong knight and an excellent queen. Her people loved her because of her kindness and courage, even though she became a queen, she chose to continue serving in the military. She died on the battlefield, sacrificing her life for her kingdom. An admirable woman, indeed.

She died in the lastest war between Rabbit Kingdom and Litch kingdom, which was ten years ago when the Washuus were still owners of the crown.

Oh, Ken knew about her death quite well, since his father was the one who killed her. Ten years ago Arima Kishou was still an obedient knight to the Washuus. He was one of the best knight in history of Anteiku land, called the Reaper by his enemies. Because he was the best, the Washuus sent him after queen Hikari and her troops.

The rest, is history.

However, the Rabbit Kingdom had also done their fair shares of crime to the Litch Kingdom. Making them even.

Not to mention, after queen Hikari’s death, the Rabbit Kingdom assasinated King Yoshitoki’s wife when she was out on a trip to the Moon kingdom. The Washuus weren’t really loved by the people, except for that queen, she had been very kind and shielded the people of Litch kingdom from the Washuu family’s barbaric way of ruling.

Needless to say, the Litch kingdom weren’t happy about her death.

The crowd of protestants outside the gates doesn’t seem to lessen through the days, if anything, they got larger.

It physically hurts Ken to see his beloved people like this. He felt a headache coming his way.

He would need to have a word with his father soon.

\------o0o------

At this time of the day, his father usually reads in the garden, so that is where Kaneki is heading to right now.

Sitting there, in a field of bletilla striata, was the man who gave him life. Pure white hair just like Ken, rectangular glasses rested firmly on the bridge of his perfect nose, pale thin lips set in a straight line, giving away no indication of his emotion.

He was beautiful.

“Father.”

Arima Kishou sat still, eyes trained on the pages of the book he was reading. Although he made no movement to acknowledge his son’s presence, Ken knew he had his father’s attention. No words were required since they knew each other too well.

So he speaks up.

“Our people is still protesting the engagement. It has been two weeks and the is still livid. Do you think this marriage is a good idea, father?”

Finally, Arima shifted in his seat, well sculptured fingers turning a page of the book, he didn’t look up to meet his son’s eyes,”Are you unsatisfied with the engagement?”

Arima’s tone were neutral as always, but Ken can read the hidden message inside. His father was worried about him.

“Well – no, I’m completely satisfied with the engagement. It’s the people that’s unsatisfied.”

“They will soon understand the importance of this marriage, polictics weren’t really easy to handle. After five years we are still suffering the aftermath of the war, calling truce with the Rabbit Kingdom only benefits us.”

“I understand that marriage is the fastest way to call a truce. But there are hidden reasons behind this truce, aren’t they?”

His father doesn’t answer. Ken had a hunch on why Arima was so adamant on calling a truce. He was willing to test his theory.

“Because you want to make amends to the royal family of Rabbit Kingdom, isn’t it?”

His father only sighed. Ken was right.

“I know that you will figure it out eventually. If you want, I will break the engagement, I can’t make you pay for the sins that I have done.”  
  
Arima said as he put the book down and closed his eyes, his expression neutral, but Ken can see through his indifferent mask. Ken stepped closer to his father and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s Okay. I’m glad that you want to atone for your sins. Besides, our kingdom and the Rabbit kingdom have been enemies for too long, but we are not the Washuus, we will show them that we are different and willing to change for a better future.”

Arima Kishou smiled, his son is growing fast. He will be a wise king in the future.

 

/p


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Excuse me, can you repeat the message? "
> 
> "Of course my Lady, you are to be engaged to the Crown Prince of the Rabbit kingdom, Kirishima Ayato, by the King's order."

Hinami blinked.

Did she heard that right? Or did her ears tricked her? Or did the man lied?

Hinami stared at the messenger of the King, looking for any traces of nervousness that one has when lying, but she found none, Hirako Take was as blank as a paper. It was unlikely that anyone dared to fake the current King's messages anyway, he was a terrifying man.

"Excuse me, can you repeat the message? "

"Of course my Lady, you are to be engaged to the Crown Prince of the Rabbit kingdom, Kirishima Ayato, by the King's order."

Hinami stilled. So, she did not heard that wrong, she's going to be married off. To the Crown Prince of the Rabbit kingdom no less. To think that her fate was decided by others, it's like her life was never really hers. She was just a tool in their game of power and politics, afterall, that was the fate of anyone who did not belong in the royal family or simply don't have enough power of their own to avoid such matters.

She was, obviously, the latter.

Although her father was the royal doctor and her mother came from the direct line of a noble family, the power they hold will never be able to make the King reconsiders his orders. It didn't help that she was now the only alive member of the Fueguchi house, meaning that she has no major figure to back her up, she has her oni-chan - the Crown Prince, but making him go against his father for her sake would be the last thing Hinami wanted to do on Earth.

Her father was killed in the last war against the Rabbit Kingdom, he was the doctor of a small group of troops that got ambushed and slaughtered mercilessly. Her mother also died in the same year, she was assasinated for unknown reasons. And the relatives from her maternal side was not many, they were all knights, and they chose to die for their country on the battlefield.

Therefore, at the tender age of twelve, she was pushed in the head position of Fueguchi house, she became Lady Fueguchi. That was five years ago.

With all the blood that had been spilled and the deep hatred between the two kingdoms, hers and oni-chan's marriage will never work.

First was her oni-chan, and now her. What games was the King playing? She needs to speak with him now.

Making up her decisions, she dismissed Hirako Take and wish him a good day. After the man had left, Hinami turned to her most trusted servant, Ms. Tanaka, and said,"Please prepare the attire for royal attendance and the carriage, I wish to speak with the king."

\--o0o--

For a meeting with the King, one must dress impeccably, flattering but appropriate, stunning but proper, even if only for a brief moment because the King was never to be in contact with anything less than perfection.

So there she was, sitting in the expertly crafted carriage bearing the Fueguchi crest, dolled up in the best gown that she had, the gown of her late mother. Simple in design but suiting for her aristocratic status. It was a high-collared dirty yellow gown with earthy brown linings and details, like any formal gown, its length reached her ankle. The sleeves hugged her arms slightly, from elbow down the sleeves were widened and ruffled, the tips lined with brown. Attached to her collar was a white piece of ruffled cloth, held in place by a crimson ribbon tied into a bow. At the centre of the bow was a red orange gem rimmed with gold. The gown was simply breathtaking.

She did not had much make up on her face, just some pink lip gloss to accentuate her full lips and some powder to lighten her complexion. Her hair was not long enough for a bun so flower-shaped hair clips were used to decorate her light brown locks.

She looked beautiful and mature, how a clan head of her status should look like, but Hinami has always felt so suffocated inside this carefully crafted shell, it was not her, it was just a facade that she has to broadcast for the world to see. She was not mature and beautiful, she was just a normal seventeen years old girl.

As the carriage pull to a stop in front of the castle's gate, she was pulled out of her thoughts. She lifted the curtains of the carriage's window slightly, just enough to see many civilians crowding outside the gates, after nearly a month, the crowd had atleast calmed down and resulted to silent protests. There weren't as many people as before since this was the hottest season in the year and nobody really wanted to be grilled by the sun just to have a slim chance at breaking the engagent.

The guards opened the gates for her carriage to pass through, gladly none of the civilians tried to follow her inside. They must have recognized her family crest on the carriage and thought that she was here to stop the engagement. After all, the Crown Prince was known to value her words and opinions.

Their thoughts are not really far from the truth. She had not reacted to the engagement of her oni-chan because she firmly believed that the King would not do anything unbeneficial to his son, however, she really didn't believe that a simple marriage would magically right every wrong, but did not voice her opinion, after all the decision lies in the Prince's hands.

But now that even a noble like her was allowed to be a Prince's fiance, she can't help but question the King's motives. Only a princess could match with a prince. She was no princess, she was just Hinami.

When the carriage stopped and a Knight opened the door for her, Hinami slipped into her "Lady Fueguchi" character. Turn her body to the door first, step a foot out, rise from her seat slightly, place a hand on the knight's gloved palm and let him assist her to the ground. Then give him a polite smile, just a small tilt of the left corner of her mouth, enough to show gratitude, no hidden messages, and walk calmly to the door, wait for a royal servant to come to her.

She arrived suddenly so there was no royal servant prepared to tend to her needs, but it was not necessary, she only came here to speak with the King.

Hinami had to wait for an available servant, since most of them are busy with their own duties, to her suprise, it was not a servant who came, but it was Banjou Kazuichi, one of her oni-chan's personal knight.

"Greetings, my Lady, what brought you to the palace today, might I ask? If you were here to visit the Crown Prince, I'm afraid he is unavailable at the moment for he was out of town for a task the king had assigned."

Banjou smiled then perfomed a formal bow. She was rather delighted to see one of her accquantainces, but she was here for an important matter.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to visit the Crown Prince, I'm here because wish to speak with the King himself."

Banjou seemed taken back at that, she has never requested to speak with the king privately, most of her trips to the palace were just to visit oni-chan or attend the usual royal meetings. A private audience was indeed, unsual.

"Might I ask why, My Lady?"

"I believe you have heard the news of my engagement? I'm very grateful that I was chosen to be a Prince's fiance. I wish to personally give the King my gratitude."

She lied, not like anyone would need to know of her real purpose, it would raise tension and uneasiness in the kingdom if she - a head of a house, directly oppose the marriage.

But her lie was so noticeable, if she simply wanted to thank the king, she would have told Hirako Take to prepare for her visit, not dismiss him without any notice.

"Then, I shall accompany you to the throne room, my Lady."

"Thank you, sir Banjou."

But Banjou didn't suspect a thing, he wasn't really a perceptive man. Ignorance is a good trait to have in his line of work, there were too many fobidden secrets inside the royal family, knowing just one could cost you your life.

When they reached the throne room, Banjou went to spoke to the guards in low tones, he was informing them about her purpose here since it was inappropriate for a Lady of her status to directly address a guard.

After he was done, Banjou gave her a polite smile and proceeded to return to his duties, "Should you need me my Lady, please ask for a servant to retrieve me. I will be returning to my duties."

He bowed and left. Hinami look at his retreating back for a moment then turn to face the large ivory doors fully, head raise high and posture stiff, the guards took that as a signal and opened the doors for her, one of them announced her presence to the King.

"Lady Fueguchi head of the Fueguchi house!"

At the call of her title, Hinami strides forward, full of confidence but enough to not be mistaken with arrogance, elegant but not overwhelming. She feels like a textbook example of "proper lady".

The throne room was large, decorated in shades of cream, white, gold and red, nothing less than luxury. The room has high ceilings with a gigantic crystal chandeliers, there were delicate carvings on the ceilings. In the Washuus's time, the ceiling was carved with death and chaos, gory war scenery and malicious devils, after the current overthrow them, he decided that the throne room was unfit and doesn't go well with his ways of ruling, so the ceiling was fixed.

Gory war scenes was slowly transformed into scales of a large dragon, devils were twisted and bind into angelic shapes. After a few months, the horrible ceiling that many nobles found disturbing was no more, it was now a beautiful picture of angels and an Asian dragon dancing around each other.

To the left of the throne room were huge windows framed with fiery red curtains with real gold linings, giving a spectacular view of the royal garden. And at the very back of the room was a high platform, on that platform are thrones of the royal family. There were three thrones, two equally big ones made by gold and red velvet, and a smaller one made by white gold and black velvet.

Only one person was present on the throne. It was the king.

He looked cold, pure white locks falling down his forehead, some of his bangs touching the rim of his rectangular glasses, behind those glasses were stormy grey, glacial eyes, just like her oni-chan's eyes. His face as sharp and angular as always, not a hint of his old age were present.

There was not a day Arima Kishou looked older than twenty five, although he was actually almost forty. His son's appearance was equally deceiving, Ken did not look a day over fifteen, yet he was going to be twenty this December.

It runs in the gene it seems.

As similar as they are, Arima and her oni-chan were also different in many ways. While Ken charmed people around him with his warm personality and pure smiles, Arima intimidated people with his aloofness and glacial eyes. One of the small things she noticed about him that the king wanted nothing less than perfection.

It was obvious, really. He didn't like the Washuus's crown, so he requested the blacksmith to make another one according to his tastes. She must say that the new crown complimented him perfectly, like it was made for him(it technically did, unintended pun here). The crown was simple to say, and not what other kings would choose to be their symbol of power and dominance. It was made of platinum, designed so that it looked like ivory threads decorated with white and sky blue gems were wrapping around his head, at the middle of the crown was a diamond-shaped gem with the same shade of blue. The crown was beautiful in its own right.

But Arima Kishou did not need a complicated crown to exudenpower and dominance anyway, the man was a league on his own. His presence was intimidating enough.

When she reached the throne, Hinami bowed to show her respect to the king, it was required of every citizens in the kingdom to do so.

"My king, I am honored to be able to have a private audience with you."

"You may rise, Miss Fueguchi."

He commanded, as always he addressed her as Miss Fueguchi, not Lady Fueguchi Because of her close relationship with his son he chose to address her with something that wasn't too informal but also held distance at the same time. At his command she straightened her posture and wait for the King to speak. It was unspoken rule that one must let the King leads the conversation.

"You came here for a reason. What did you want to discuss with me?"

He spoke up, it was her cue now.

Trying to put on her best grateful but also scared look, Hinami lied expertly,"My King, I am honored to be chosen as the future wife of a Prince, I can not express how grateful I felt. But I'm afraid that a lowly noble like me would do no good to the Prince's reputation, especially if he is to be a king in the future. A suitable wife for him should be one with high social standing, such as a Princess. I am unworthy of his highness's love."

At her heartfelt confession, the King didn't even do so much as a blink before pushing her words back to her.

"Were you not of high social standing, Lady Fueguchi?"

Hinami bit her lips. Lady Fueguchi, such a simple phrase, but she knew that he was reminding her of her position as head of a house, which is clearly a high social standing title. "Lady Fueguchi" also reminded her that she was just a noble serving under him, her life and dead were in his hands.

What a dangerous game she was playing now. But what's more dangerous is the king's hidden plans, if there were any at all.

"No of course not, my King."

"Then there is no reason to say you are unfit to be Prince Kirishima Ayato's future bride. This matter has been discussed severa times by me and the King of the Rabbit kingdom himself."

Hinami's eyes widened. That took her by suprise, the king of the Rabbit kingdom himself? When did they even met?

"In addition, since the Princess of the Rabbit Kingdom will be our future queen, it is only fair that our kingdom's Princess also become the queen of the Rabbit Kingdom, no?"

She understood the message loud and clear. It was all about balance in politics, one can not have greater power than another, they must hold something in equal ground.

If the Litch kingdom is going to have a queen who possesses the Rabbit kingdom's blood, then the Rabbit kingdom is to have a queen who possesses the Litch kingdom's blood, too.

Fair and square.

"But unfortunately I do not have a daughter, me and my wife do not plan to give the Crown Prince a sibling either. So we are to choose a fine Lady in the noble houses. It seems that you have figured out the rest. And I believe you have acquired what you had in mind when coming to the palace?"

Of course, her small acts, her lies and intentions were as clear as day to him. This man reads people on a daily basis after all, her façade was easily analyzed and brought down under the King's gaze.

She could only choke out a few words."But... my king..., why me...? "

"Miss Fueguchi, you are an admirable young lady with outstanding qualities, and you have a high social standing position. I'm positive that you are more qualified than any other ladies."

Praises that were meant to be flattering sounded like nothing but mere facts from his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I'm alive. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait!

Ken stormed down the hallway with a furious expression on his face, he was still in his armor, having just returned to the palace. Banjou at his side, trying to make the Crown Prince calm down.

 

"Your highness, please stop! King Arima won't change his mind! There's nothing you can do!". Banjou said while he struggled to keep up with the Crown Prince.

 

"No! I can't believe he found Hinami a fiance! Without her consent! Hinami doesn't deserve an arranged marriage!". Ken replied in a frustrated tone. Never he would have thought that his father would drag Hinami into political affairs. Sacrificing her happiness for 'the greater good', as people said.

 

No, Ken would never let that happen. Hinami was like a sister to him, what type of brother he would be if he could not protect her happiness?

 

Before Banjou could stop him, Ken had already reached the King's study, banging the doors open. Arima Kishou was sitting at his desk, in a small meeting with the royal adviser Fura Taishi, they looked up at Ken's loud entrance, suprised at the sight of Ken in his full combat attire, behind him was a breathless Banjou, a 'we are fucked' expression on his face.

 

"Father, I need to speak with you, immediately."Ken ignored Fura and addressed his father directly.

 

Kishou raised his eyebrow at Ken's rude behavior, but let it slide, because judging from his son's attitude, it must be urgent matter.

 

"Taishi, you can go now, I will discuss the matter with you another day."Kishou said to his best friend.

 

Taishi nodded and bowed, disappearing outside the door a moment later, dragging Banjou with him.

 

Ken closed the door and went to sit down in front of his father. He acted without the king's permission, that could have him excutioned in any other kingdom, Crown Prince or not. But Kishou did not voice his thought, he knew what type of mood his son was in, Ken was in one of those moods when he could careless about authority and laws, scolding him now would be useless.

 

After a long moment of silence, all the fire that was previously in his son's attitude was extinguished, now Ken looked nervous and stuck. He continuously open then close his mouth, like he was having trouble voicing his thought .

 

So Kishou took the lead.

 

"How did the mission go?"

 

Ken jumped at the sound of his voice, but he relaxed and started to talk,"The mission went well, we have found the bandits that stole the Mei House's treasure. They were also responsible for the second son of Mei House - Mei Chojiro's death. We brought them in for questioning, if there are no further notice, the bandits will be excuted three days later."

 

"That's good, then. I will leave the matter in your hands. And return the Mei's treasure to them, if you have found it."

 

"Yes, father."

 

And it was silence after that. Ken shuffled in his seat for a moment, then decided to speak up,"About Lady Fueguchi's marriage - "

 

Kishou raised his hand to cut off Ken's speech. He knew what his son was going to say next. Of course it's about Fueguchi Hinami's marriage. His son have always had a soft spot for that girl. Kishou predicted - no, knew that him putting the girl into an arranged marriage wouldn't sit well with Ken.

 

He didn't want to do that to Fueguchi Hinami, but when you are a king, your wants matters little. You must always act for the people, to be honest, being a king is being a slave of thousands. Kishou had no daughter, so he was forced to choose a Lady in noble houses, Fueguchi Hinami was the best option. It would be an insult to Crown Prince Kirishima if Kishou doesn't find the boy a suitable and worthy fiance.

 

"I have made my decisions, I won't change it. I believe you know why I chose her instead of any other Ladies."

 

Whatever Ken was going to say next was cut off by that sentence of Kishou. He knew how stubborn his father could be at times, that was a trait he himself inherited from Kishou afterall.

 

But as Kishou expected, Ken didn't give up his attemps.

 

"You can choose another Lady, I am certain that many of the ladies from the noble houses are more than qualified for the position."

 

Kishou shook his head,"No, I'm afraid that there won't be any other lady more qualified for the position than Fueguchi Hinami. First of all, she is the head of Fueguchi house, and is considered to be the Crown Prince's close friend. You do know that, a mere daughter of a noble, powerful or not, will never be allowed to marry a Crown Prince. Fueguchi Hinami is the head of a house with rich history and tradition, she wouldn't be considered as not worth being a Crown Prince's fiance. Secondly, the most important, Lady Fueguchi has had her fair share of political affairs, being practically raised to thrive in political scenes, she wouldn't have much trouble adjusting to the role of a queen and not shame our kingdom. Do you think a noble's daughter, who hasn't even stepped a foot out of her manor all her life, could understand politic, much less do well as a queen?"

 

That completely shut Ken up. The boy said nothing, his eyes downcast, looking anywhere but Kishou. He was ashamed of himself for questioning his father's motives when the man had clearly caculated all the moves on the chest board. Ken himself knew that being a queen was no easy job, a slight mistake could cost the kingdom their reputation. A normal daughter of a noble knows next to nothing about being a queen, they weren't raised to be one, he was foolish recommending his father to choose another Lady. Hinami was clearly their only option.

 

Looking at his son, Kishou's expression softened a bit, his son must be blaming himself again. He didn't know how to cheer people up, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try .

 

"Ms.Fueguchi is an excellent lady, I'm sure she will do well. She is an aldult and can take care of herself, you don't have to worry anymore, Ken."

 

Ken's eyes widened, he was suprised by his father's words. But the surpise was short lived, he quickly recognized his father's attemp at making him feel better.

 

If that's how things go, then he will let it be. He knew the importance of this marriage, he himself was getting one. Personally he didn't want Hinami to marry someone without her consent, but he knew it was their duty, because they were nobles and royals. It's their jobs to do every means possible to assure their people live a good life.

 

So he let it be, for now. If Hinami had anything bad to say about this marrige, he will do his best to break off the arrangement. If she chose to accept, then he will respect her decisions.

 

"Do you need to adopt her? To make her a Princess?".Ken suddenly asked .

 

"No, that would be an insult to her status, she did not need to be a Princess to be worthy of marrying Crown Prince Kirishima. Her position as a head of a noble house alone was enough."

 

Ken smiled at that, that's right, why did they need to make her a Princess when she was already a Princess herself?

 

"And Ken?"

 

"Yes, father?"

 

"Don't come barging into my study with your armor and sword on display, everyone else might think you are planning to kill me and take over the throne."

 

"…..Yes father, I apologize."

 

\---o0o---

 

Hinami was sitting in front of the vanity in her room, expression blank. She was busy thinking about her encounter with the queen a few hours ago at the palace. After her private audience with the King, Hinami did not immediately return to her manor or sent someone to fetch Banjou. She did not want to return to her manor immediately because she had so much on her mind at that time, and Banjou had his works to do so she did not want to bother him any further.

 

Hinami decided to go to the garden - her favorite place in the palace, to relax her mind.

 

That had been a bad choice.

 

*FLASHBACK*

 

Hinami sat by the fountain, watching the beautiful fishes under the crystal clear water, they looked so free swimming around like that, but actually, they were trapped inside the fountain, they can never leave.

 

It's quite like a noble's life. In everyone's eyes, the nobles are free to do what they want, but in reality, they were all under the King's control, a foot out of line and your prestigious life is gone.

 

Too lost in her thought, Hinami hadn't noticed that there were two figures behind her. It was until she heard someone cough that she realized someone was here besides her.

 

Hinami turned around, to her surprise, there stood the Queen - Arima Yoshimura Eto, and her maid, who was holding a large umbrella to shield the Queen from the burning sunlight.

 

"My my, our beloved little Hinami."

 

The Queen said, and as usual, a mysterious and somewhat dark smile on her face. Hinami quickly stood up and bowed to the Queen,"Greetings, your majesty, I sincerely hope that I have not interrupted your walk in the garden."

 

Queen Eto laughed, waving her delicate gloved hand in a dissmisive gesture, she was clearly amused by Hinami's formality,"No, not at all my dear. Would you care to join me for afternoon tea?"

 

Tea with the Queen? Many would have killed to be in Hinami's position right now. But Hinami herself was not comfortable around the Queen, she usually tried her best to avoid meeting with the Queen at all cost. Why? Because she did not trust the Queen, her oni-chan had told her to be careful around the woman.

 

Hinami was about to make some excuses to retreat to her manor when the Queen said again,"I insist."

 

There was an order hidden in the Queen's sentence, she knew that Hinami would want to escape. No matter how good you are at putting up a façade, nothing can go past the Queen's calculating eyes.

 

Well, if it's an order, then she would have to obey.

 

Hinami offered a short "Yes, your Majesty", then put on her best blank face. Her mind already working to scratch out some theories and scenarios to counter the Queen just in case her Majesty decided to grace Hinami with her dark sense of humor and sharp tongue.

 

Queen Arima Yoshimura Eto was an enigma. Hinami didn't really know what to think about her, nobody really did. The woman is a good Queen, of course, but her personality and methods are questionable at times. She could give a peasant family enough money to live three lives then just kill them after. Or she could put in some good words for a noble in front of the King, and publicy humiliate said noble the next morning. The Queen's motives are always unclear, sometimes there were something behind her actions, sometimes she just does it for fun. And that's exactly the scary part about her, nobody knows what to expect from her, she was unpredictable.

 

The woman was also a veteran player on the chest boards alongside her husband. She was the leader of the rebellion group Aogiri Tree that played a major role in destroying the Washuus and their reigns years ago. Started out from scratch, with nothing but her name, Arima Yoshimura Eto came all the way from a street rat to a succesful rebellion leader, then a powerful queen. The story of the woman's life was already one hell of a legend itself.

 

And everyone knows to steer clear from the Queen's way. She was a wolf hidden in sheep's clothing, ready to pounce at any moment. With a sly and saccharine smile - the maliciousness behind it skillfully concealed, Arima Yoshimura Eto paved a way - made by her enemies's blood, for herself in the political scene, tainting the monochrome palette of the chest board with crimson.

 

Although she received no financial aid from the King, the woman build an army just for herself right after she became a Queen. Many would have accused her of treason or planning to kill the king if not for the fact that she had built herself a whole empire, powerful enough to stand on equal ground with the palace. The Queen did not came from high setting, she did not had a noble clan to back her up, so she gave herself one. The woman had single-handedly built a noble house out of scratch with her own hands, Queen Eto was the only member of the house, therefore she was the head of house Yoshimura, the rest were servants, maids and knights.

 

Right now, sitting here on the expensive wrought iron outdoor chair, in the company of the most powerful woman in the kingdom, Hinami might feel a little uncomfortable.

 

She watched on as a maid poured the tea into two delicate porcelain cup, the pleasant leafy smell reached Hinami's nose, calming her nerves a little. The maid served the Queen first then Hinami. After she was done, Queen Eto waved her hand slightly, signaling for the miad to leave, the young maid had no problem understanding the Queen's gesture, she gave a low bow then disappeared behind a wall of flower.

 

Hinami sat still with a neutral expression on her face, her cup of tea untouched. She was waiting for the Queen to give her permission to drink, in the presence of the King or the Queen, one was not allowed to act without permission or order.

 

However, the Queen had yet to say anything and was drinking her tea gleefully. She seemed to not notice Hinami's lack of action. Or she pretended to not.

 

After the woman had finished drinking half of her cup, she finally noticed that Hinami's tea was growing cold,"Oh my! Was the tea not to your taste?"

 

Queen Eto even looked quite shocked. Hinami inwardly dropped a sweat, was it really necessary to react such way? The Queen was so dramatic.

 

At the Queen's clearly fake tone, Hinami was starting to be suspicious of her intentions. It is likely that the Queen deliberately made Hinami wait for permission to drink her tea. What games was the woman playing this time?

 

"Pardon this peasant if she was being rude, your majesty. Your majesty did not give Hinami permission to drink."

 

"Oh my! How silly I am! I'm so forgetful these days, it seems like I am getting old. Drink up, my dear!"

 

The Queen laughed, a saccharine smile on her face. Hinami made no comment and proceeded to pick up the porcelain cup. The wonderful aroma of expensive tea filled her nostril, Hinami slowly brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip, the flavor of the tea greatly suprised her, it was delicate but rich. Hinami has never tasted such delicious tea her entire life. This tea is definitely the top-tier that not even nobles like her could touch, reserved for the royal family only.

 

  
Should she feel honored to be able to sit here, and be in the Queen's company.

 

  
But she didn't, she knew the Queen was not that hospitable, not even to someone her son considered as a little sister. 


End file.
